Kairi Tanaga
Kairi Tanaga was a star pupil of Yoru, a former sensei to the young Bruce Wayne, and later an accomplished sensei herself. History As a young woman, Kairi was kidnapped by Kyodai Ken, who knew that Yoru considered her like a daughter. He held her for ransom, demanding that Yoru give up the location of a scroll containing the manual for a lost and deadly fighting art, which he believed would enable him to defeat Batman. During the exchange, Kyodai created a diversion by kicking Kairi off a building, but Batman saved her, allowing Kyodai to get away with the map. Kairi had never seen this mysterious man before, and as he flew away, she whispered in wonder, "Spirit of the Bat..." At some later point, Kairi emigrated to America, and settled in Gotham City. She opened a stall in a fish market, but behind it she operated a secret dojo for students of martial arts. Her students included Zander, the leader-in- of Kobra, who had been genetically engineered from scratch. Recognizing his lack of a normal education in morals, Kairi tried to instill in Zander a respect for the warrior code of Bushido, emphasizing honor and non-aggression. Other students included Terry McGinnis, whom Bruce had sent to her to brush up on his martial arts training. Kairi trained him hard for several weeks, during which Terry began to develop a friendship with Zander. However, Zander later revealed himself as Kobra's leader, and took part in the cult's plot to replace humans with genetically spliced reptile hybrids, and to destroy most of Gotham by triggering a volcanic eruption.Saddened that she had failed to instill values in her, Kairi boarded the Kobra's hovercraft and rescued Terry and Max, before engaging Zander in battle. The ship sustained heavy damage, and began to descend. Terry urged Kairi to follow him and Max, but she was cut off by falling debris. She told them to abandon ship, and reminded Terry of a lesson she had given him about keeping his guard up. She perished in the crash, along with Zander and the other cultists. Bruce, Max, and Terry observed a moment of silence at the dojo in honor of Kairi's sacrifice. Powers and Abilities Kairi is secretly one of the best martial artists, and one of the best teachers of same, in the world. People who know of her reputation seek her out when they want the best instruction. She also exhibited considerable skill at stealth and acrobatics, even in her old age. After years in America, she spoke perfect English without accent, but affected a traditional Japanese accent when behind her stall, saying that it "helps sell fish." Trivia *Kairi knows Bruce's secret identity, though it is not clear whether she learned it from Yoru Sensei, who guessed, or at some later date. * When Kairi re-appears as a middle-aged woman in Batman Beyond, her past connection to Bruce and Yoru is not made clear. However, on the DVD's special features, the producers of the show confirm that she is the same character who appeared in "Day of the Samurai." * As an inside joke, Kairi appears in the crowd in Smallville High School in the Superman: The Animated Series episode, New Kids in Town Appearance Batman: The Animated Series *"Day of the Samurai" Batman Beyond *"Curse of the Kobra" Tanaga, Kairi Tanaga, Kairi Category:Deceased Characters